


TJRBB~Art~Burning

by qafmaniac



Category: Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom, brad bell - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac





	TJRBB~Art~Burning

This is the art I created for the fic **Burning** written by [](http://lizibabes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lizibabes**](http://lizibabes.dreamwidth.org/) for the **[Tommy Joe Ratliff Big Bang](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/)** on LJ.

 

_Tommy meets a beautiful man at Burning man, but will a one off encounter ever turn out to be more?_

You wanna know?Well,then go and read it! ;)

**[Fic Master Post On LJ](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/123587.html) **

**[Fic Master Post On AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/527251) **

The fic banner and wallpapers are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are not mine.I only "borrowed" them for MY little pretties. ;)

  
Fic banner  


Wallpaper 1680x1050  
[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/lizibabe%20TJRBB/Burningwallpaper1680x1050.jpg)  
Click me for full size!

Wallpaper 1280x1024  
[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/lizibabe%20TJRBB/Burningwallpaper1280x1024.jpg)  
Click me for full size!

Wallpaper 1024x798  
[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/lizibabe%20TJRBB/Burningwallpaper1024x798.jpg)  
Click me for full size!  


Hope you like what I created.


End file.
